User blog:LastZephyr/Zeph's Personal Opinions Regarding Both Wikis
Hello everyone, LastZephyr here. I know it's been quite a while since I posted a blog or any message in a formal way, and I don't really like to express my opinions like this, but it seems appropriate considering the nearing debut of RWBY episode 1, and the subsequent attention it will bring towards this wiki. I'll be grouping my opinions towards the show itself, the official wiki, the fanon wiki, and miscellaneous into different subheadings. RWBY (The show) I am still a huge fan of RWBY, just as I was five months ago when I first joined. A lot's happened since then. I absolutely love the creative animesque style of this show, the potential each character has to make the story better, and, of course, Mr. Oum's superb animating skills. Please note that pretty much all RWBY fans come here for information, which means that editors actually wield a lot of power in deciding what people think, and that everything should be kept as official and honest as possible. RWBY Wiki Before I go any further, there are a few things I'd like to point out. Firstly, that the functioning of both wikis is extremely dependent on how much the admins are involved in day-to-day changes. Basically, if say, the all the admins were to disappear from this wiki for more than one week, things would change very, very fast. I'll not elaborate further, but I just want to say that I truly appreciate the tremendous effort the admins have put into keeping this wiki quality-material; however, I also want to notify them that they are placing a large amount of responsibility upon themselves. I hope they are ready to continue doing so for the next few years at least, or at least until this series ends. Actually, they must be ready. Fortunately, I think the admins are doing a perfectly fine job of managing everything. About the writing in the pages, I have little to say, except that I see an excessive use of "as" opposed to "because" or "since". About the organization, I also have little to add, but that Mr. Oum did say that there will be Loads and Loads of characters in this universe, and it will be impossible to fit all of them and their unique weapons into the category tab on the top of the wiki. RWBY Fanon This is actually the topic I have the most to say about. Apparently there will be stricter regulations placed upon the creation of fan characters (and previously existing fanon characters). I actually had noticed a few weeks before that the majority of the fan characters don't quite fit into the RWBY universe. So, basically, if I had seen that character on a non-RWBY page, I would never have any idea that it was a RWBY character. In fact, it looks to me like "RWBY Fanon '''Wiki" '''was more like "RWBY Fans/Contributors Club", and more of just a place for us to play around while we were bored or waiting for more RWBY news. Fortunately, it looks like the admins are finally setting out to correct this, and to make the fanon characters more...RWBY-esque. I know there are going to be people who are against this rule change, but I find it completely necessary if it is to remain a RWBY Fanon Wiki, as opposed to a "Your Fanon Wiki". The beta rules look pretty complete, except I think it should include something regarding interactions between canon and non-canon RWBY characters. I think it should limit the amount of closeness between a fanon character and canon character. By this, I mean they should never have a close relationship, and should be kept to a face-to-face short exchange of words maximum. Also, I believe fanon characters must NOT best an official character in a fight, or even come anywhere near humiliating or being in a superior position to a canon character. In fact, like I stated before, it would probably be best if your character interacted as little as possible with anyone from RWBY. People, please credit yourselves! If you created a character, leave a little disclaimer saying you are the owner. That way you can be easily contacted if anyone has questions regarding your character's profile. Miscellanous I think I've said pretty much everything I wanted to say already. So now, I'd like to say thank you. Thank you to all you RWBY contributors, admins and ordinary contributors alike, who have brought me deeper into the world of RWBY. Thank you for spending such a great amount of time to make this one of the best wikis I've seen, and for making my experience here so enriching and simply fun. I can't say thank you enough... I hope this wiki will continue to be just as fun and informative as it has been, and that everyone acts accordingly. It's okay to have your own opinions, and to want to defend those opinions, but, and I see so little of this on the interwebz, but please be courteous and listen out everyone else's ideas before defending your own. I would very much appreciate if you could leave your opinion to everything I've said here, and to my stance on everything, below, especially if you disagree or are unsure about anything I said above. Category:Blog posts